


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XIV

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Domestic Fluff, Erotic Lactation, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Sad Otabek, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Off days.





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XIV

Yuri was bored and nauseous and his boobs felt sore. So sore that a few days ago, he had to remove his nipple jewelleries because they were hurting him. He was already in the last part of the first trimester of his pregnancy and he was feeling worse than ever. He was puking all the time, he was feeling tired, like he had trained for 10 hours straight and he was urinating all the fucking time. The only positive thing is that his baby bump had grown and Yuri could now put his hands over his tummy and feel the swell, feel his little baby that was growing inside him.  
  
Sitting on the couch, watching TV, he  let his hands wander over his baby bump and smiled softly. He wished Otabek was here, so that he could ran his big soft hands over his tummy and caress his baby bump, while Yuri would snuggle in his arms. He missed Otabek. He knew that the Kazakh had to work but still Yuri would much rather have him here with him 24/7.  
  
After they returned from his grandpa's, Otabek had received a phone call and had to fly to Kazakhstan immediately. "Family emergency" he had said and when Yuri asked him what was going on, he said it was no big deal and not to worry about it. Yet, when Beka returned home, he wasn't the same. He looked constantly worried, lost in his thoughts and didn't speak much, which was common for Beka but with other people, not Yuri. Beka was always talkative with him.  
  
He turned the TV off and went to the kitchen. He decided he wanted to cook something for Beka to make him feel better and to finally make him open up to him. He pulled the chicken out of the fridge and began the preparation.  
  
If he didn't know Otabek as well as he did, he would have been pissed for not telling him what's going on. He would be barking threats until he got the truth out of him but after all those years, Yuri knew better than that. If Otabek didn't talk, it meant that he is hurting deeply and he doesn't want his pain to affect Yuri, especially in his current condition. "Damn you, secretive sentimental asshole." Yuri murmured, while he was cuting the chicken into small pieces.  
  
Yuri wanted to change that. He wanted Otabek to be open with his pain. They were married for fuck's sake. His problems were Yuri's problems. His family was Yuri's family. That's how it goes and if something bothers Otabek, then it bothers him as well. He just needed to get that through Otabek's thick skull.  
  
He heard the front door click open and rushed to greet Otabek, who was taking off his coat and his shoes.  
  
"Beka, welcome home!!" He said with a wide smile on his face, cupping his face and pulling him down into a passionate kiss.  
  
Otabek pulled him into his arms, hugging him tight and burying his face on Yuri's neck, making the blond shiver because his body was still cold from the outside temperature.  
  
Otabek didn't speak. He just held Yuri tight, like he hadn't seen him in months or as if someone would pry Yuri away from him.  
  
"How was your day?" Yuri whispered.  
  
"Same as usual." Otabek said and Yuri felt his lips moving over his skin, giving him goosebumps. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Same old. Nauseous, bloated, tired."  
  
"I wish I could do something about that." Otabek muffled and Yuri chuckled.  
  
"It's no big deal. Come." Yuri pulled away from the hug, taking Otabek's hand in his own and leading him to the kitchen. "I made you lunch. Sit."  
  
"Chicken?" Otabek asked and sat on the table.  
  
"Yep. But I'm not telling you how I'm making it. It's a surprise." Yuri replied with a grin on his face, turning to look at his husband, who  had let his gaze drop on the floor.  
  
Yuri wanted to scream at him and finally find out what was going on but no, this wasn't the right approach and this wasn't the right time. He had to remain calm and show Otabek that he can trust him, that Yuri is strong and he shouldn't hesitate to open up to him because Yuri is pregnant. Yeah, he could do that. He would be a good husband for Beka.

"So..." Yuri tried to  get Otabek's attention away from whatever he was thinking. "Katsudon asked me to join him in his Italian classes but I'm not sure, if I wanna learn italian or maybe I'm just lazy." He let out a light laugh. "Then, there's the yoga lessons for pregnant people but I don't know, if I want to do them either. It's the first time in my life that I can sit on my ass all day and be lazy. I want to take full advantage of it. Besides, I like the idea of staying home and cooking. There are so many foods and recipes I want to try. What do you think, Beka?"  
  
Otabek didn't reply for a few seconds, making Yuri's blood boil. "Whatever you want is fine by me, Yura. I just want you to be happy."  
  
Yuri sighed. Alright then Yuri thought Let's try a different approach "Do you wanna sing?" He asked cheerfully. Otabek loved to sing and Yuri thought this might make him feel better.  
  
Otabek frowned. "Sing?"  
  
"Yeah, like we do in the car." Usually Otabek would be the one to initiate the singing and he would drag Yuri along by teasing him.  
  
"I'm not in the mood, Yura."  
  
"Okay. Don't sing then. I will sing alone." Yuri dropped the chicken in the pan and began chopping mushrooms on the kitchen counter. Taking a deep breath he started singing one of Otabek's favorite songs. "  
_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin. Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in. Lift me like an olive branch and b-."_ But he stopped when he heard sniffles behind him. Turning around, he saw Beka rubbing his eyes, which had tears in them. "Beka, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is my voice so terrible?" Yuri deadpanned, bending over him and gently stroking the longer part of his raven hair.  
  
"Sorry, long day." Otabek murmured, trying to compose himself.   
  
"Long day more like long week. Right?" Otabek nodded. "Beka, if there's something that bothers you, you can talk to me. You know that, right?"  
  
"It's not a big deal, Yura." Otabek stood up and gently kissed him on the cheek. "I need to lie down for a little bit. I will eat later."  
  
Dammit, Yuri thought.  
  
Almost an hour later, Otabel felt Yuri poking him and waking him up. "Wake up, Beka." The Kazakh opened his eyes to see the blond hovering over him. "Sit up." Yuri ordered and Otabek obeyed. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that Yuri was holding a plate and a fork in his hands. "Open your mouth." Otabek did and a piece of chicken landed in his mouth. The Kazakh nearly moaned.  
  
"Is that your grandpa's chicken?" He asked with eyes half-closed.  
  
"Yep. Your favorite." Yuri lifted up the fork again. "Open your mouth." Otabek did and one more piece of chicken entered his mouth.  
  
"Why are you feeding me in bed?" Otabek asked while chewing.  
  
"I like taking care of you. " Yuri replied and pushed one more piece of food inside Otabek's mouth.  
  
"You could stain the covers."  
  
"I can wash them or throw them away. Whichever. I don't care. Open your mouth."  
  
When Yuri fed Beka all the food, he placed the plate on the drawer by the bed and reached behind him to fetch a plate with apples that he had cut into thin slices.  
  
Otabek raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not a baby, Yura."  
  
"Let me think. Lately, you don't sleep, you don't eat, you can't take care of yourself. And since you can't, I do it for you. You seem like a baby to me."  
  
Otabek rolled his eyes. "Yura..."  
  
"I'm worried, Beka. Okay? Ever since you returned from Kazakhstan, you act weird, you don't talk a lot and you're lost in your thoughts. What is going on? I need to know, please." Yuri pleaded.  
  
Otabek averted his gaze. "It's stupid."  
  
With his warm pale hand, Yuri caressed Otabek's cheek. "You're not the kind of person that cries over stupid things and we both know it." He said softly and Otabek remained silent. Yuri placed the plate with the apples on the drawer and cupped the Kazakh's face with both of his hands. "Beka baby, whatever it is, I want to stand by your side. I want to help you. Don't shut me out because by doing so you're not protecting me, you're hurting me."

Otabek breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. "My sister is divorcing."  
  
"And you had to go to Kazakhstan because...?"  
  
"She needed help to move out... and protection."  
  
Yuri frowned. "Protection?"  
  
"He- he was violent to her, Yura."  
  
Yuri wrapped his hands around Otabek, feeling tears gathering in his eyes. "Oh Beka, I'm so sorry."  
  
"He was cheating on her and beating her." Otabek continued. "When I arrived at her house she had a bruise under her left eye."  
   
Yuri pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes. "What an asshole."  
  
Otabek nodded. "He came home when I was helping her pack her things. He was threatening to take their daughter away from her and then..." Otabek took a deep breath.  
  
"And then, what? What, Beka?"  
  
"He tried to hit her again and I had to step in between them to protect her."  
  
"You should have punched that motherfucker on the dick." Yuri said exasperated.  
  
"I punched him in the face right in front of my niece's eyes. I gave him a bleeding nose."  
  
Yuri smiled widely. "That's my man!" He cupped the Kazakh's face once more. "See? You helped your sister. There's nothing to be sad about anymore."  
  
"That's not all, Yura."  
  
"Alright. You can tell me, Beka. You can tell me everything. We are a family. We are one. "  
  
Otabek took the blond's hands in his own. "Yura, I don't want us to end up like them." He whispered.  
  
"Why would you even think that?"  
  
"Because they used to be like us. They were in love, trying to have a baby. I don't want to end up hurting you or losing you, Yura. I'd rather die."  
  
Yuri brought Otabek's hands near his lips, kissing his knuckles. "Oh Beka, that's what has been bothering you all this time?" He asked and Otabek nodded. "We won't end up like them because I love you and I know you love me more than anything. For me, you're not just some random alpha I found hot and decided to marry. You're Beka, my best and only friend, part of my soul, my everything and no one can replace you. And I know you feel the same about me."  
  
Otabek frowned. "Who are you and what did you do to my Yura?"  
  
"Don't ruin the moment, asshole." Yuri pouted,  resulting with Otabek burst in loud laughter, something he hadn't done in days.  
  
Yuri cupped his jaw."I had missed that smile." He said and Otabek cupped his hands, bringing closer to his mouth and planting small kisses on the blond's wrists.  
  
"I was an asshole all these days, wasn't I ?" He whispered.  
  
"You made me worry, Beka. I made up all these terrible senarios in my head, like your mum possibly has cancer or your family was part of some unfinished vendetta and you had to go on a killing spree and stuff like that."  
  
Otabek covered his face with his hands, laughing uncontrollably. "Vendetta? Seriously? How much TV do you watch all day, Yura?"  
  
"A lot. Stop laughing."  But Otabek couldn't. Instead, he kept laughing harder. "Stop, Beka. Stop laughing at me."  
  
Otabek took deep breath, trying to calm, himself down. "You have a wild imagination, Yura." He said, his face still flushing from all the laughing.  
  
"I know. You say that all the time." Yuri sounded irritated.  
  
Otabek pulled Yuri's hands closer to him and tangled their fingers together. "I don't mean it in a bad way. You always make up my mood with it. Thank you."  
  
Yuri smiled timidly, sliding under the covers to lie next to Otabek, who slid lower. Yuri ran his finger through Otabek's hair. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked.  
  
Otabek nodded, planting small kisses on Yuri's temple and nose. "Thank you, baby."  
  
Yuri pulled their still tangled fingers close to his heart, kissing Otabek's knuckles. "You know you can trust me, right? About anything. We're in all this together." Yuri whispered.  
  
"I didn't want to make you sad because I know stuff like that affect you deeply."  
  
"I know and I love you for that but don't do it again."  
  
Otabek untangled their fingers and pulled Yuri closer to him, stroking his blond hair and looking into the green eyes he loved so much. "I love you." He said and Yuri felt Otabek's breath caressing his lips.

"I love you too. Now close your eyes and get some sleep. You have black circles under your eyes, Beka baby."  
  
"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"  
  
Yuri kissed him slowly on the lips, letting his tongue ran over Otabek's. "Of course. Now, close your eyes." He said and Otabek did, drifting off to sleep. 

 

 

 

Otabek woke up after a long nap to the smell of something sweet. He walked into the kitchen, noticing that the oven was turned on and inside it there was an apple pie getting baked. He walked back into the living room. If the oven was turned on then that means Yuri is in the house he thought. "Yura?!" He said loudly.  
  
"I'm in here." Yuri's voice came from the guest room, where Yuri had made his nest. The room they were supposed to turn into the baby's room but hadn't even started yet. Yuri had said he wanted to know the sex of the baby first and then choose its stuff. "You're still going to choose animal print anyway" Otabek had commented and Yuri had simply rolled his eyes in response.  
  
Otabek opened the door slowly. He stopped on his feet when he saw Yuri sitting in his nest, holding a white paper, surrounded by fluffy blankets, his hair in a messy ponytail.   
  
"May I come in?"  
  
Yuri hid the paper behind his back. "Of course." He said smiling wide, making room for Otabek to sit on the bed next to him, among the fluffy soft blankets.  
  
Otabek sat next to the blond, raising an eyebrow. "What are you hiding behind you back?" He asked grinning.  
  
Yuri blushed. "Nothing."  
  
Otabek crossed his hands. "Don't lie. I saw it.  You were holding something and the moment I stepped in you hid it."  
  
"It's nothing, Beka. Seriously."  
  
Otabek kneeled before Yuri, trying to catch the paper Yuri had behind his back, while Yuri was trying to pull away. "Come on, Yura. Let me see."  
  
"Fuck, Beka. No. It's a surprise. Fuck off."  
  
Otabek finally reached the paper grabbed it from Yuri's hands. He brought it close to his face reading it fast and frowning when he realised what the paper was about. "Is this what I think it is?"  
  
Yuri nodded, his arms crossed before his body. "It's my Alpha-Fetoprotein Test. It came while you were sleeping."  
  
Otabek's frown.deepened. "And why didn't you wanna show me? Is- is it bad news?" He swallowed hard, not ready to hear the reply.  
  
Yuri grabbed the paper from Otabek's hands. "Fuck. No, Beka. The results are good. My AFP levels are normal which means no abnormalities. Our baby is healthy, that's why I wanted it to be a surprise, to make you happy. I wanted to tell you over dinner. Congratulations you ruined my surprise."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be." Yuri pouted in anger. "I had it all prepared and you ruined it."  
  
"But our baby is healthy, right?"  
  
Yuri's expression softened. "Yeah, it is." He said, placing his hands over his baby bump.  
  
"Yura, can I ...?" Otabek's gaze dropped to Yuri's stomach.  
  
"Yeah..." He replied timidly, pulling away his hands, allowing Otabek's to take their place.  
  
The Kazakh's eyes widened. Yuri's tummy was a lot bigger than it looked inside Otabek's old sweaters that Yuri insisted to wear all the time . "Can I?" Otabek whispered and pulled up the old sweater, revealing Yuri's swollen tummy. "Wow, it has grown a lot." He said letting his hand ran gently over it.  
  
"Of course it has but you wouldn't know that. You haven't touched me in days. You were too busy moping."  
  
Otabek didn't reply. Instead he pulled the sweater further up and over Yuri's shoulders, earning an angry growl from the blond. Once Yuri was topless, he quickly placed his arms over his chest, trying to cover himself.  
  
"Why are you covering yourself, baby?" Otabek asked concerned.  
  
"Beka, my body has changed." The blond replied and sounded so vulnerable. Averting and lowering his gaze, he felt his face turn red.   
  
"Let me see." Otabek whispered, pulling Yuri's arms away from his chest but the blond resisted.  
  
"I don't want you to think I'm ugly."  
  
Otabek cupped Yuri's chin, making him turn to look at him. "I would never think that." He said, pulling Yuri into a soft kiss, biting his lower lip making him moan. When they broke the kiss, Otabek pulled Yuri's hands away from his chest and this time the blond offered no resistance.  
  
The Kazakh looked down on Yuri's body and a loud growl left his throat when he saw that Yuri's chest had grown, two round small boobs having made their appearance there and his baby bump looked even bigger without the clothes. Otabek let his head fall on Yuri's shoulder. "You're so beautiful. It's unreal." He cupped one breast and moans escaped his mouth, running his thumb over the sensitive nipple. "Why would you even believe I would think you're ugly?"

"Because after you returned from Kazakhstan, you haven't touched me." Yuri whined. "I know you were sad and stuff but you still could touch me, Beka. You could, if you had wanted. "  
  
Otabek smirked. Moving his mouth closer to the blond's ear, he whispered. "Did you miss my touch, kitten?"  
  
Yuri shivered, feeling Otabek's hot breath tickling his skin. Otabek placed his fingers around Yuri's nipple and pulled hard, making Yuri cry out. "Did you miss my cock?"  
  
Yuri blushed. "Beka..."  
  
"Did you touch yourself while I was away?" The Kazakh asked, rubbing Yuri's nipple and Yuri shook his head, shivering. "Why not? We have so many toys. You could use one to fuck yourself with."  
  
"I-I don't like the toys. I don't like fucking myself with them."  
  
"Why not, kitten?"  
  
Yuri didn't respond. Otabek cupped the back of Yuri's head, bringing his lips on Yuri's pale neck and biting down hard. Yuri's body spasmed and he cried out half in pain and half in pleasure. "Answer the questions, kitten." He said, licking the bite mark he created.  
  
"I-I only need you. Only you. Your cock, your hands, your mouth. Nothing else satisfies me " Yuri said, blushing hard, making Otabek growl and pull him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues crashed and Otabek pushed his deep inside of Yuri's mouth, cutting the blond's breath.  
  
"My needy kitty. I neglected you, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, daddy " Yuri said almost moaning.  
  
Otabek pulled off his clothes, remaining naked in front of Yuri, who licked his lips when he saw how hard Otabek already was. The Kazakh moved closer to Yuri and pulled the blond's pants off. Once the blond was fully naked, he inserted two fingers inside him and Yuri hissed. "Did I hurt you, baby?"  
  
"N-no. I just wasn't expecting it."Yuri said wrapping his arms around Otabek's neck and opening his legs wider for Beka to go further in. "Daddy, deeper." He moaned.  
  
Otabek leaned in, his mouth nibbling Yuri's earlobe. "Daddy doesn't want to see you cumming on his fingers this time."  
  
"What do you want, daddy?"  
  
Otabek licked Yuri's ear shell and the blond shivered. "I want to watch you fuck yourself with my cock. I wanna see your swollen titts pounding while you try to get the satisfaction you need by riding my cock." Otabek pushed his fingers further in, rubbing his sensitive spot and Yuri sobbed. "Will you please daddy, kitty?"  
  
Yuri nodded with force. "Yes, daddy. Anything you need. I'll do it. I'll ride you."  
  
Otabek pulled his digits out and lied on his back. Yuri placed himself on top of him, running his fingertips over Otabek's strong tanned chest and guiding his hole over his cock. Slowly he began lowering himself on Beka's cock, feeling it opening him wide and soft moans were leaving his mouth.  
  
Otabek moaned as well and Yuri began moving his hips, riding Otabek's cock, placing one hand over his tummy. "Do you like what you see?"  
  
Otabek was looking mesmerized. Seeing Yuri's titts pounding and his stomach swollen, made his dick even harder and he was whimpering Yuri's name over and over again. He placed one hand over Yuri's tummy too. "You look so beautiful like this kitten. So round already and swollen with my seed."  
  
"Daddy..." Yuri moaned, feeling Otabek's cock rubbing his wall and hitting his sweet spot, sending waves of pleasures all over his body and driving him crazy. "My body feels so sensitive, daddy. Your cock... I think- I think.." Yuri's head fell back and Yuri screamed as he came all over Otabek's cock and chest.  
  
"Kitten..." Otabek moaned, trying to sit up but Yuri pushed him back.  
  
"Not enough..." Yuri murmured and began riding Otabek's cock again. "Daddy..." Yuri said bringing one hand over his breast and squizzing it softly. "Look what you did to me .." He sobbed, rubbing his nipple and pulling it hard continuously. "Your seed made me like this, daddy... I need you... Touch me, daddy, please."  
  
Otabek growled. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist and started meeting Yuri's thrusts with all the force he had.  
  
The new faster rhythm and the stronger hitting of Yuri's sensitive spot deep inside him, made him go blind with pleasure. He wrapped his hands around Otabek's neck, holding onto his raven hair and let his head fall on the Kazakh's shoulder. 

Yuri breathed in Otabek's scent and his pheromones were driving him crazy. Moving his hips faster, he cupped Otabek's jaw." You smell so good alpha..my alpha. Fuck me, harder."  
  
Otabek pulled his face down into a kiss. Yuri cried into the kiss, feeling his orgasm approaching once more. "Beka..." He whimpered  
  
Otabek cupped Yuri's breast and brought the nipple to his mouth. He ran his tongue around it it and sucked hard. Yuri scream, his palms clutching Otabek's shoulders tightly, while the Kazakh kept sucking on his nipple. Suddenly, Otabek felt a sweet taste invading his mouth. He pulled away and saw a couple of small drops of milk, coming out of Yuri's red nipple and running down his pale body.  
  
Otabek stopped moving. "Yura...!?"  
  
Yuri, who had stopped moving too, breathing hard, he looked down and his eyes widened when he saw his own milk for the first time. "D- did you tasted it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"D-did you like it?"  
  
Otabek nodded. "I did. A lot." He whispered.  
  
Yuri cupped Otabek's face, smiling softly. "I liked too. Keep doing it."  
  
"You don't mind? This is our baby's milk."  
  
Yuri shook his head. "It's your milk too, Beka. You made me like this after all." Yuri started thrusting his hips again fast, riding Otabek's cock with all the power he had left. "Suck my nipples, daddy. Come on, taste your kitten." Yuri said, making Otabek let out a low growl. The Kazakh pushed Yuri back, lying him on the bed, cupping his knees and pulling them apart, forcing Yuri to open his legs as wide as possible. He hovered over Yuri, pushing some of the blond's sweaty hair back. "My beautiful omega." He whispered and thrusted into him hard, while he took the nipple into his mouth and began sucking again.  
  
Yuri whimpered with tears in his eyes. Feeling Beka sucking on his sore nipples, while his huge dark cock was messing him up by hitting his sensitive spot,  made him scream in pleasure . "I can't... Daddy... Can't hold..." Yuri's toes curled and his orgasm came once again, spreading from his belly to the rest of his body.  
  
Otabek came too a few seconds later, emptying his seed inside him and burying his face between Yuri's breasts.  
  
When Yuri came down from his orgasm, he ran his fingers through Otabek's shorter hair  and the Kazakh raised his head to look at him with a soft expression in his eyes.  
  
Yuri smiled widely when he saw a small drop of his milk on the corner of Beka's mouth. He wiped it with his index finger and brought it into his mouth, sucking it and tasting his own milk. "Sweet." He murmured.  
  
"It's delicious. Our baby is lucky." Otabek commented and Yuri giggled.  
  
"Yeah our baby is the luckiest baby in the world. Come up here." Yuri said and Otabek moved up next to Yuri, kissing him gently on the lips and pulling him into his arms, Yuri burying his face in Otabek's chest.  
  
"I can't believe you just drank my milk, Beka. That's so cool. I'm so happy." Yuri said purring.  
  
Otabek chuckled, planting kisses on the top of Yuri's head. "The next six months are going to be hard."  
  
Yuri frowned. "Why?"  
  
"The more you swell, the more I will want to fuck the shit out of you. You're going to drive me crazy, Yura." Otabek signed.  
  
"Fuck yeah. That's my goal." Yuri replied giddily.  
  
Otabek looked at him with adoration. "I love you, kinky brat."  
  
Yuri smiled widely. "I love you too, kinky bastard." He said and they both laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the next part, Yura and Beka are going to find out the sex of their baby and they fuck like bunnies obviously.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
